1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-chip complex, a method of manufacturing the film-chip complex and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat display devices, including a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”), have been often used.
Such display devices include a thin film transistor (“TFT”) that is connected with a gate line and a data line. The gate line and the data line are insulated from each other and cross each other.
A scanning signal (e.g., a gate signal), such as a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage, is inputted through the gate line while a display signal (e.g., a data signal) is inputted through the data line.
The gate line is driven by a gate driver. The gate driver includes a film and a chip which is mounted on the film (e.g., a film-chip complex). The gate signal is transmitted through signal line wiring (e.g., a first wire) which is formed on a substrate and the gate driver. A common voltage may also be transmitted through signal line wiring (e.g., a second wire) which is also formed on the substrate and the gate driver.
However, as the display device increases in size, a resistance of the wiring formed therein also increases. Thus, transmission of the gate signal and/or the common voltage becomes difficult as the resistance in the wiring increases in larger sized display devices.